You are my love
by Armyl4ever
Summary: inuyasha and sesshomaru face challenges as a family see them as they go threw hard ships but become one family :) (first story i've ever wrote sorry if its bad)


Chapter 1: the day it happened.

inuyasha was walking in the woods thinking about how life had change since the defeat of naraku. thing had change so much kagome had went back to her time and married hojo, and they had a son named yuki, kagome and inuyasha were still friends it had been 10, years since naraku had been defeated and things were calmer although inuyasha couldn't help but feel lonely. he wanted to get married have children like songo and miroku they had twins and were happy inuyasha wanted to feel that joy too. he wanted to feel that joy with the one he loved and that person would never love him. you might be wondering who this person is right? well that person is none other then his big brother sesshomaru. yes he loved him with all his heart but he hated him well not like he used to but they still didnt talk that much sesshomaru had respect for inuyasha since he defeated naraku they had made a deal to stop fighting each other and call a truce but that still didnt mean sesshomaru loved him he just respected him as a warrior which inuyasha was happy with but that didnt mean he was happy that sesshomaru finally acknowledge him he wanted sesshomaru to see him as a mate not his half-brother that defeated naraku he knew that all he would see him as but still it hurted to know that the only reason sesshomaru saw him as his brother now was because he defeated naraku it took him this long to finally realize inuyasha was strong and not weak like he always said he was he thought him and sesshomaru would never see each other again that is until today when he sensed sesshomaru near by he went to where sesshomaru was and saw him standing there as if waiting for him. "what are you doing here?" "i came here to warn you of your heat" "my heat?" "yes you are now of age for mating" "oh is that all you came for or did you want to see rin?" "no ive already seen her i came tell you this then i would leave" oh well thanks.. i guess i gotta hide so no demons can smell me ive been concelling my scent for a long time i knew it was coming but i didnt think it would come so soon" "hmm" "uhh well i should go" inuyasha had accidentally unconceled his scent sesshomaru eyes had turned red as his scent passed threw his nose he growled, inuyasha stiffined he turned around and his eyes widen. "s-sesshomaru are you okay?" "grrr... mate!" "sesshomaru w-wait your not Ahh!" he pushed inuyasha against the tree sniffing his neck then licking a line up to his ears making inyasha shiver. "s-sesshomaru w-wait we cant ah..." "mate...mine!" "ah.. y-yours! b-but you hate me!" "mate..." he licked and kissed down his neck leaving marks he then ripped inuyasha clothes off. "gasp! s-sesshomaru ah...!" he licked one of his nipples making it turn hard and perk inyasha moaned loudly, grabbing sesshomaru's hair he pushed him closer to his chest "sesshomaru...more" sesshomaru then went to the other nipple giving it the same treatment as the other one he then went lower he then made sweet love to inuyasha both were moaning each others names until they both came. "ah.. ha.. ah.. s-sesshomaru i love you" they both fell asleep in each others arms when inuyasha woke up he didnt see sesshomaru anywhere. "sesshomaru? where are you?... of coruse he left as if he could ever love a hanyou he hates halfbreeds im so stupid" he then got up and left he went to the springs to clean off his scnet tears were rolling down his face as he washed himself. "i'm so dumb how could he ever love me im a halfbreed nothing but a taint to our blood line. i have to leave now" he then got up and left he didnt know where he was going but he knew he needed to leave before sesshomaru came back and tried to kill him for sleeping with him he felt sad but he knew he couldnt stay here he was positive he was carrying he knew for a fact he was he could feel it. you might think but didnt they just do it? with demons they can tell right away when they get pregenant. they had a speical scnet when they were pregenant and inuyasha knew he had to leave he needed to find somewhere safe for both him and his pup or pups. he got up and ran he didnt where to go but he knew could find a place to live that was safe and then thats when he thought he could go to the that village he found once when they were still traveling looking for the jewel shards he didnt tell his friends cause they asked of him not to tell anyone where the village was he agreed to it and they told him he was welcomed anytime so he set out for that village. with nothing but the thought of keeping his pup safe he ran and never looked back.

 **First chapter finished tell me what you guys think love you guys bye!~~~~**


End file.
